roguelegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Tools
Tools are items which help you on your farm and around the world. There are two types of tools in Rogue Legend: upgradable tools and regular tools. The upgradable tools are available in multiple tiers. Higher tier tools perform their function better and must be crafted at an anvil using mined ores or bought at the tool shop. Regular tools are items that are not upgradable, cannot be placed and are reusable. Some regular tools must be kept in the main inventory (i.e. not in a backpack or chest) to have any effect. Upgradable Tools Shield While not a true tool, the shield reduces the damage taken from monsters when carried in your main inventory. In previous versions of the game, the shield was called armor and took the form of a chainmail shirt. Axe Axes are used to chop down trees. Axes may be used to hit enemies, but only do 5 damage. Hammer Hammers are used to break placed items, such as building blocks and furniture, so that they can be picked up. They are also used to break rocks and to remove tilled ground. Hammers can be used to attack enemies, but will only do 5 damage to them. Hoe Hoes are used to till the ground for planting. Sickle Sickles are used to harvest hay or remove weeds or unwanted crops quickly. Sword Swords are used to attack the various monsters that inhabit the world. Occasionally monsters may drop copper or iron swords. Watering Can Watering cans are used to water crops. There is currently no need to fill up a water can for it to function. Regular Tools Backpacks A backpack is a storage device that must be kept in the main inventory or a chest. A normal backpack has 7 item spaces. A backpack can be made using 8 leather and 20 plant fibre. Currently, the only item that can't go into a backpack is another backpack. Trying to put a backpack into another backpack yields the message "Let's at least try to maintain some semblance of reality." Jumbo Backpack A jumbo backpack is an upgraded backpack which can store 15 items in it. A jumbo backpack can be made using 2 backpacks and 1 Titanium Ore. No other backpacks can be placed inside. Super Backpack A super backpack is an upgraded jumbo backpack which can store 30 items in it. A super backpack can be made using 2 jumbo backpacks and 4 Diamonds. No other backpacks can be placed inside. Brush A brush is used on cows and sheep to brush them. It is bought from the Animal Shop in the town. Canteen The Canteen is used to store up to 8 sips of water. It is filled from a water source that is not frozen, or from snow on the ground. During winter, it is the only source of water the player will have. A canteen is made at a tinker table using one iron ore, 2 plant fibre, and 4 leather. Fishing Pole The fishing pole is used to fish from any unfrozen water source. It is made using 1 plant fibre and 3 wood. Milk Pump The milk pump is used to collect milk from cows. It is bought from the Animal Shop in the town. Pocket Watch The pocket watch is used to tell time. Selecting the pocket watch, and then clicking on the ground will tell you the time. It can be made at the tinker table using 6 gears and 4 iron ore. A gear is also made at the tinker table using 2 iron ore. A total of 16 iron ore is required to make the pocket watch. Recall Recall is a recently added multi use item that teleports you back to your farm. When selected click anywhere on the ground near your character and you will be back at your farm. You can buy it from the Tool Shop for $500 (100%) Shears The shears are used to collect wool from sheep. Shears are bought from the Animal Shop in the town. Sleeping Bag The sleeping bag is used to sleep while out in the wilds. It can be made using 8 leather and 15 plant fibre. Umbrella The Umbrella is used to protect you from rain. It can be made at a tinker table using 4 leather, 2 iron ore, and 15 plant fibre. Essence of Fluff The purpose of the Essence of Fluff is currently unconfirmed, but it is likely it protects you from the winter cold. It can be made using 6 medium wool or 4 gold wool.Category:Items